All Kinds of Storms
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Derek Morgan while dealing with a case and a thunderstorm he also has something else on his midn causing him inner turmoil.
1. Chapter 1

All Kinds of Storms: Derek Morgan one shot with Penelope Garcia in it and also Emily Prentiss as well. This is a one shot that I had come into my head over the weekend with an assist from dustytiger once again. I just love the character of Derek Morgan, strong but yet soft at the same time and so I wrote this...

Derek Morgan stiffened as thunder cracked outside the room the profilers were in at the police precinct after a long day of work. He relaxed for a minute and then when it happened a second time got up and walked out of the room for a moment.

He waited a moment and heard her heels click up beside him.

"You don't have to go out right now, do you?" Penelope Garcia asked quietly.

"No I just don't like thunder."

"Oh right I remember from that time you stayed over at my place during a storm. But I do have a nice big Hello Kitty umbrella that will keep us both nice and dry while we head to the hotel."

He nodded. "Thanks baby girl. I'm thinking I want a hot shower when we get to the room though."

"All right. Are you ok, you seem a little off?"

"I might need an early night and some quality pillow time."

She nodded as they walked to the elevator and got on.

Derek opened the door to the room they were sharing and walked to the bed he was using and then opened his go bag. He pulled out some sweats and some boxers with little turtles on them from his sisters.

"Do you feel like room service?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah get me a grilled cheese sandwich."

"With extra pickles?"

"You know the way to my heart sweet lady." He smiled

"I'll order in a little while and give you some time to shower." "There's a ghost walk here, since you want to be low key I'll see if Reid wants to go with me."

"Thanks." He went to get his shower with his sweats and boxers in one hand

Twenty minutes or so later: Derek came out of the shower with his sweats on and a zip front hoodie on.

Penelope said" Call your mom she likes to hear your voice."

"I might just do that while you have fun with Reid."

Then there was a knock at the door and their food arrived.

Derek paid and tipped the delivery person.

"Are you sure you're just tired hot stuff?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah I'm going to call my mom and then curl up in bed after I eat."

"Ok I am going to go find Reid." She smiled and went out the door with a little click and apple scent wafting behind her.

Derek sat on the bed and took a bite of his sandwich before he pulled out his phone to call his mom.

He swallowed first and waited for her to answer. She should still be awake for a little while.

"Hello Derek. How's my angel son doing?"

"I've had pops on my mind lately momma."

"He was so young when we lost him and I wish I could have done more about a lot of things."

"In a few months on my birthday I'll be the same age as well when."

"I know and I understand that being hard for you. But remember you have a lot of people who have your back and are there for you. No reason why you shouldn't live to be an old man bouncing grandbabies on your knee someday."

"Thanks mom, you always know what to say when I need a reality check and to stop being a mopey hard head. I need to let people in better than I do."

"You've come a long way son. You wouldn't have Penelope in your life if you didn't. Is there anything else I can do tonight?"

"You were there and listened. Right now that's what I needed. I love you and I'll talk to you soon. Maybe I'll get some time and come up and let you spoil me for a long weekend."

"I would like that. Let me know when and I'll clear my schedule."

"I will. Thank you mom."

"You're welcome angel. Take care of yourself and get some sleep. It helps when you're in a funk son."

"That it does mom that it does." Then they hung up.

He finished his grilled cheese and a few minutes later there was a soft knock on his door.

He walked over to the peephole and saw Prentiss standing there so he opened the door.

"Wow so you do have a casual look." She commented as she walked in.

"I was thinking about an early night."

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go for a tea since Reid went ghost walking with Garcia."

"Can I get a raincheck? I just feel like being comfy tonight."

"Sure I have an infuser in my room. I'll get my green tea fix later."

"I've had my pops on my mind lately. In a few months when my birthday comes I'll be the same age as when well."

She patted his arm. "That sucks I'm sorry. "

"Thanks but my mom reminded me that I have a lot of good people in my corner watching my back. "

She nodded. "I'm glad you told me, you don't talk about him a lot."

"Sometimes I don't have the words and others it's easy. I need to do that more though."

"He made part of who you are. And it's why you help people now."

"Thanks Em." He smiled a little.

"You're welcome. Not that I don't like staring at your chest right now but you clearly need some sleep." She smiled

"Yes I do and I'm flattered. I'll see you in the morning."

She hugged him for a minute. "Yes you will, have a good night."

Then she left to go back to her room.

A while later: Derek heard Garcia click her key in the door. He stirred since he was just beginning to doze off. "Baby girl." He said sleepily and sat up a little on his bed.

"Hey you ate good, I was worried that you wouldn't."

"I did and I talked to my mom too. In a few months when my birthday comes I'll be the same age as when my pops you know."

She hugged him for a moment. "Oh sweetheart I'm sorry."

"I know, most of the time I have a handle on it and then sometimes it still sneaks up on me."

He laid back down in the bed a little. "I did get a reminder from my mom that there are good people in my corner and letting them in wouldn't hurt."

Penelope nodded. "I'm always there to watch your back sugar." She fixed his blankets for him and sat on the opposite side of his bed. "I'm close until you fall asleep ok?"

"Have I told you that I love you lately?" He said sleepily.

"No need our love is a rock and it's implied." She smiled

"Night silly girl." He rolled over to his side and his eyes closed.

Penelope sat there until he was in a sound sleep and then went to get ready for bed herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek's cell phone beeped as he was going into the room with the team for a normal case discussion that Wednesday.

"Slow down Sarah what happened to mama?"

"I've told her not to take a shortcut through that alley behind the grocery store. Tell me they got who did this."

"A profile is not more important than this. That's out of line."

"As soon as I can book a flight and pack a few things I'm there."

"We'll discuss it when I get there not before. "

He hung up and his phone flew across the room with a clunk.

Then Penelope walked over. "Hey are you ok?"

"My mom got mugged leaving the grocery store. She was just getting bread and milk so she didn't have a lot of money on her. Some gangbanger out for kicks. " He sighed.

"I'm going to have to go home and see how she is for a few days at least."

Hotch said "Take as much time as you need. We can manage here."

Meanwhile in Rossi's office: "Yes I know what the amount of money is. I need someone booked on that flight later today. Just take my goddamned credit card number. I'm good for it believe me. And yes I am the David Rossi. Oh well thank you sir for the excellent customer service." Then he was told how to print the ticket and hung up after doing so.

Derek sighed. "I wonder sometimes if I do enough, if I go home enough to see them." Then he was quiet as he headed to his office to get his go bag.

He was getting a few things from in there while Prentiss stuck her head in the doorway. "I'm a phone call away if you need a friend ok."

"I know thanks Em, right now my first priority is my mom and how she's doing. After I find out I'll let everybody know."

She moved toward him and squeezed his hand. "She's tough, hold on to that all right?"

"I will, now I need to go home and pack."

She nodded. "Safe flight."

"Can't go wrong with Rossi getting the ticket." "Which is too much."

"And if you tell him that he'll be pissed. He likes helping his family."

"I know." He was quiet before he walked out the door of his office.

Garcia was waiting having gone over her part of the case already. "Hey you."

"Baby girl."

"Come here." She hugged him gently. "I'll save one of those for when you get back and also think good warm and fuzzies for Mama Morgan. Give her my love and a hug."

"I'll do that sweetness. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there and being you."

"Always Derek Morgan."

He was heading toward the exit when Rossi came up beside him. "Feel like a traveling companion kid?"

"What about the case?"

"I'm just going with you to see how your mom is and then I'll join the team in a day or two. You need a friend right now."

"Well thank you, I hope you're ready for my sisters."

"I can handle it. I have one of my own. Now Lucia Rossi- Cantaloup there's a pistol." He chuckled.

"I might want to hear more about this after I go home and pack and check on my cat. Smokey is her name. Garcia feeds her and checks on her when we're away."

"All right then let's get that done for you."

Both of them left and headed to Morgan's so he could take care of a few things at his house.

Then they headed to the airport with a field agent driving.

"We'll be here to meet your plane when you get back sir." The young woman and man who were driving said. "Its Derek guys. I've trained you in hand to hand."

They nodded. "Ok Derek, have a safe trip and hope your mom is ok."

"Thank you. She will be."


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later Derek was at the hospital where his mother worked as a nurse and where she was currently being treated for her injuries from the mugging. He walked down the hall with Rossi beside him and saw his sister Sarah and a black man a little older than him holding her hand as they sat in chairs.

When he walked up the guy said "Oh here he is now Mr. big shot FBI agent coming to save the day."

Derek said "I don't even know who you are but my main concern is seeing my mother instead of telling you to check yourself."

"This isn't the time or the place for this." Sarah said.

"Is mama in that room?" He asked.

His sister nodded.

"I'm going in to see her then."

Derek walked through the doorway and Rossi sat down in a chair in the hallway. Then he thought he should introduce himself to one of Derek's sisters and who he assumed was a friend. "I'm David Rossi and I work with Derek. In some ways our team is a family. The other agents are on a case right now. I'll join them in a few days but for now I wanted to be here to give some support to a friend."

Sarah said "Thank you Agent Rossi I have heard a lot about you. " "I wanted Joe to meet Derek sometime but not quite like this."

Dave nodded. "Derek is protective and attached to your mother so he's rattled right now. Once he knows how she is I am sure he will relax a bit."

Inside Fran Morgan's hospital room:

Derek walked to the bed his mother was laying on and took a slow breath before he sat down on the chair next to her. His mother had some bruises on her face and her left wrist was bandaged. He held her hand for a moment gently and then said "Mama." It was softer than usual and sometimes like a tone he used with Penelope.

"Derek don't look at me like that. I'm just a little banged up. The bruises will heal and my wrist just got sprained. In a day or two I'll be home and good as new."

"I've told you to be careful in that alley when you walk to Frank's store how many times."

"I know, I just went to get bread and milk. But Frank is now going to have one of his young men who work for him deliver my groceries from now on. They just got my favorite bracelet that your dad gave me and a few dollars. I think it was some boys from the 38, they had blue bandanas on. Told the police that when they came after."

Derek sighed and looked at his mother for a moment. "You do know that sometimes I worry that I'm too far away from you and the girls. And that I'm not home enough when I could be more often."

Fran patted his arm. "You listen to me, you help other people and I'm proud of you for that. You needed something bigger than Chicago to hold in your life and make you proud to do it. Yes this happened but it's just a bump in the road son."

Derek nodded. "So what about this Joe person with Sarah?"

"Oh that's fairly new. He teaches algebra at her school and he's new this year to the junior high, did you meet him?"

"You could say that. He was talking some smack about me coming and saving the day like I'm some superhero or something. What do you tell people about where I work?"

"I tell them you work for the FBI and that I am very proud of you. Your sister is happy again and she hasn't been since she lost Max and the baby."

Derek sighed. "I'll give it time. Where's Desiree?"

"She went to the house to get me my robe and a few other things from home. She has a few days off from the police precinct. They got someone to cover her desk in her unit answering the phones for the cold case division."

"All right, Rossi came home with me to see how you were before he goes to help the team on a case. I'm off as long as I need to be and until we get you home."

She nodded. "I just need to rest and I'll be fine. I have to be on light duty for a while until my wrist is healed but I can still work."

"You just concentrate on healing right now. Did they get whoever did this?"

"They are still looking .Said they would let me know."

"All right, maybe I need to pay the precinct a visit."

"If you go in and start throwing FBI around Derek the police officers won't jump any faster for this, you remember history up here."

He sighed. "Yes I do and I also know that Carl Buford is dead and gone so that chapter is closed. I'll focus on you right now but that doesn't mean I can't ask a few questions."

She nodded. "Good enough, how is Penelope doing?"

"She's good. She sends her love and a hug to you. "

"That girl is a sweetheart, I'll make some of my peach cobbler for her when I get home before you go back to work."

"That will be a few days yet, you have plenty of time." He hugged his mother for a moment. "Getting that phone call almost took five years off of my life. I could handle three of the worst people we've put away better than hearing that news."

Fran patted his back gently. "Go get some rest and some food. You get emotional when you don't eat and I know you're tired from flying up here."

He smiled. "Still my mama no matter how old I get, want to make it all better."

"I will until I draw my last breath and the Good Lord takes me home. But not before I get some grandbabies to bounce on my knee from one of my children."

Derek smiled. "I'll see what I can do." He could see that she was getting tired and decided to let her rest a while. He needed to go to the house and unpack and figure out food and where Rossi was going to sleep. So he kissed his mother's forehead. "I'll be back later mama. I can hear Desiree out in the hall so I'll let her have a turn."


	4. Chapter 4

There is a little Garcia and Rossi thing in here and yes there will be a lady, possibly this could be prior to Derek meeting Tia again down the line like a prequel of sorts. For now he is lonely and worried about his mom and just needs his team and his friends. Also there is kind of a father and son bond Dave and Derek that is building here. He will get back to work again soon after his mom gets home and is healed. Happy to have something making my muse click again and write. Dusty tiger thanks for a certain line in here. You'll know the one, also for letting me ramble about my many ideas all the time... You rock my friend. And now on to the story

Derek Morgan's house in Chicago:

Derek sat on the couch in his living room with some Jack Daniels in a glass with one ice cube. He played with the string on his hooded sweatshirt before swallowing his drink slowly. His head rolled around slowly with a soft crackling sound just as David Rossi walked into the room.

"Hey." "I need a good backrub."

"Hey back."

"I guess I've been kind of in my head today."

"Well that's understandable."

"Ever feel like you don't give enough no matter how hard you try?"

"I have my moments with that yes."

"Sometimes I just wonder if I'm here enough for mama and the girls. They're all proud of what I do and tell everybody."

"If your mom needed you closer she would tell you."

"I know she would. Maybe I'm just being a mama's boy right now."

Dave nodded. "I was when mine was alive. I always wondered if I did enough for her too." "But I know she would have kicked my butt if I had quit my job to be closer to her for sure."

"Well mine can get my attention by pinching the area between my thumb and index finger when she wants me focused."

Dave nodded. "For me hearing David James Thomas Rossi still stops me cold no matter who says it. The middle name thing always meant serious business in my house."

"Mine's Joel." Derek said. "Penelope knows and Hotch and well now you do."

"That's your business to share with people."

Derek yawned quietly for a minute and his face flushed.

"Do you need to talk to Penelope so you can relax and sleep tonight?'

"I might, she's good for that with me."

"She's good for that with a lot of people."

Derek nodded. "Then I think I'll do that and go turn in. There are spare blankets in the hall closet upstairs. Sarah's old room can get cold sometimes. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, I hope you get some rest."

"You too. Once mama's blood pressure calms down I am sure they will release her to come home. They just want to watch it for a little while and make sure she settles into what's normal for her. "

"Your mom is a strong lady, hang on to that."

Derek nodded and went downstairs to his old room. His mom and sisters had their bedrooms upstairs. He moved the blankets around on his bed before he got in and sprawled out. Then he dialed Penelope's number.

"Hey sweetie."

"Honey can you talk to me?"

"Sure I can, Reid tripped over his own feet today."

Derek chuckled a little. "Was he trying to read and walk again and was he hurt?"

"No just a little embarrassed. But we did tell him that one day he was going to fumble."

"Yes we did."

There was a rustling sound as Derek changed positions in his bed.

"You're sleepy I should let you rest." "Oh and by the way there's a friend in your go bag."

"I'll get it right now." Derek unzipped his bag and found a small stuffed lion shaped toy inside of it."

"You're too much but I love you for that."

"I always have your back."

"Yes you do thank you. I hope we can both come home soon."

"Me too sugar now have sweet dreams ok?"

"I will you too Baby Girl."

Then Derek finished his phone call and turned the lamp off in his room while placing the lion near one of his arms as he relaxed.

About a half hour later, Rossi's phone buzzed.

"Hello kitten."

"Hey Mon Loup."

"I don't know if I feel much like a wolf right now."

"Oh don't tell me there's a quill stuck in your paw."

"No just concerned about a friend right now."

"Me too. "

"He's been quiet and drinking more Jack Daniels than he usually does."

"When anything happens with his mom or sisters he pulls into his shell for a while."

"Maybe he needs a more than friend."

"I think it would be good if he found one."

"She would have to be real and able to handle the job."

"Well we can't push it, all we can do is be here."

"He needs all of us. I wonder if the team should be updated. He's pretty close to exhausted right now."

"I hope not."

"I'll wait another day and see how he is before I make that decision. Hopefully his mom will be able to come home soon and that should make it easier."

"You tell him to call me anytime ok and that also goes for you Dave."

"I will." "And oh there's a little something in your laptop bag pocket. Let me know how you like him."

"Definitely and you get some sleep. Sweet dreams."

"Buona note kitten."

"Have I mentioned I love Italian by phone?"

He smiled. "Well no but I hope I am home soon to say it in person."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later: Derek's mom's blood pressure had stayed where the doctors wanted it so they allowed her to come home. She still had to rest for another day before going back to work on light duty which for her meant paperwork mostly. The Morgan's entered the kitchen to the smell of tomato sauce and garlic wafting through the back door. Dave was just putting his homemade manicotti into the oven and closing it beside a loaf of garlic bread for their lunch.

" I thought some pasta would be comforting for everybody to eat. It always helps me take the edge off. I hope you like manicotti."

Joe, Sarah's boyfriend said " Your job with the FBI must not be that big of a deal if you can just be here and work in someone else's kitchen when they are at the hospital ."

Dave raised an eyebrow. " Our team at the bureau is like a family. We help each other when we are going through a tough time." "But I will have to go and be with the team tommorrow unfortunately while Derek is here at home for a little while."

Joe was quiet and just sat in one of the chairs then.

" You do what you need to do Rossi, I'll be back in a few days or so anyway." Derek said.

" Well don't be surprised if another friend from work shows up here to see you."

" Okay, what are you planning?"

" There isn't a plan, you just might have other company coming." Dave looked at Fran over Derek's head and mouthed Penelope to her.

She smiled and nodded at him.

" I always like it when Derek's work family comes here with him. It's nice to get to know who my son spends his time with and who watches his back out there when he is away from here helping people."

" Now why don't we set the table." Sarah said " Joe I am sure you have things to do, i'll call you later."

He nodded. " Okay, your mom needs you to help her get settled in and everything. You know where I am if you need me." He kissed her cheek and walked out the back door.

" I don't plan on calling him. He needs an attitude adjustment for a little while. I'm sorry for the way he treated you big brother." She said to Derek softly .

" Hey Sar, don't it's ok. A lot of people have things about my job that they don't respect or understand. Sometimes even women that I know can't get their heads around it that well." Then Derek was quiet for a moment .

Plates, silverware and some glasses with a light purple stripe went on the table carefully. They were Frans better dishes than what the family used when it was just them together.

" Those glasses are nice." Dave commented.

" Hank got me that set for our anniversary one year. He liked me to have pretty things in the house. He could be a romantic that way. Probably why Derek has some of that in him with women."

" I don't know momma. Maybe, when I find the right one for me like he did."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Derek was cleaning up the breakfast dishes from his mom's French toast with sliced peaches on top of it when there was a gentle knock at the back door. Rossi had left to rejoin the team after he had eaten and his sisters just walked in when they came by the house.

He walked over and opened it and blinked . " BabyGirl?" Penelope stood there in red with black stripes on the blazer she was wearing over a long skirt.

" Come in." Derek held the door open for her then.

" Hey you, are you ok?" Penelope looked at her best friend for a moment .

" I've had better days but i'm glad to see you."

She hugged him. " Me too, how's Momma Morgan feeling?"

" Good enough that she made her French Toast with peaches this morning. Some of it's still warm."

" I love that when I come here." Penelope smiled.

Then Fran came into the kitchen from the living room. " Penelope sweetheart it's nice to see you." She hugged the younger woman for a moment .

" How are you feeling?"

" Pretty good now just wish this sprained wrist would get better. I was lucky with the mugging."

" Yes you were. That had to be so scary."

" They did all that for my bread and milk money and a bracelet Hank gave me. Only a few dollars. But I won't be going through that alley anymore, my groceries will get delivered from now on." " I'll let you and Derek talk while you eat something. I want to see where the fresh sheets and blankets are for Sarah's old room."

" Do you need any help?" Derek asked.

" I can manage getting the things from the linen closet and after you spend time with your friend then you both can help me make the bed for her later on." Fran headed upstairs then.

" She's amazing." Penelope said.

" Momma has always been tough." " Now let me get you a plate of French toast before she worries that you're hungry."

" I did have Greek yogurt before I got on the jet but that was a while ago. I can always find room for comfort food here." Penelope smiled

Derek got her a plate and syrup and cinnamon. " I think those two work best with it ."

" Then i'll try it."

He sat down in the chair opposite her at the kitchen table.

" So what brought you up here?"

" I was worried about you and thought you could use a friend for a little while."

" I'm doing okay honey."

" I know but I also heard you were a little more friendly with Jack Daniels than you are at home."

" I had a few moments. Sometimes I get lonely."

Penelope touched his arm for a moment .

" There was a woman that I thought could be real and she didn't like that I had a sore shoulder after that case we had in Dallas."

" It's not like you lie about what you do and what can be involved hot stuff."

" I know. Maybe it can still happen sometime."

Penelope took a bite of her French toast then. " This is amazing . I need your mom's recipe for this when I go home."

" She will be glad to share it . Makes her happy to know people enjoy her food when they visit ."

" Good, now what else is in that delectable mocha head of yours?"

Derek smiled. " I guess sometimes I just wonder if I am home enough . I know that everyone is proud of how I help people but when stuff like this mugging happens the distance is just hard sometimes."

" Hey if your mom needed you here more often she would tell you that, so would your sisters. I know that much about them. You are a good son and brother Derek. "

He squeezed her hand. " Maybe i'm just tired still."

" You profilers don't get nearly enough sleep sometimes." She smiled at him and ate more of her food slowly.

" Says the woman who loves late night old movies." Derek smiled a little at her.

" When Humphrey Bogart is on cable I can't help myself even though Rossi got me the DVD sets for my birthday last year." She winked at him.

" I know. You love your Casablanca."

" Yes I do. After I finish this food we can go see if your mom needs any help. I know she will want the bed to feel like a cloud. She has the softest blankets."

" I know, i'll have to show you my old room. Nobody on the team has seen it ."

" Well now i'm intrigued, I can get to see where the Morgan magic started first hand." She winked at him.

" You're something silly girl but sure you can."


	7. Chapter 7

Derek went down to the basement with Penelope and pushed open the door to his old bedroom for her. " Here it is , my old room or as you say where the Morgan magic started."

Penelope walked into the room slowly. " It's nice. I like the color down here. The copper and olive green are so you angelfish."

" You think? It used to be blue once a long time ago. I changed it up a few years ago in case mama wanted to have any company stay down here for a few nights."

He walked over to his bed and sat down on it and then pulled a cardboard box out from underneath it slowly. He opened it to reveal some pictures in a few frames and handed one to Penelope.

" That's my pops, Hank Morgan. The girls think I have his eyes but i'm not sure." The picture was of a muscular African American man in a police uniform with Fran beside him looking pregnant. " That's the summer before me. They had a girls name picked I think I was going to be Stephanie or something."

" So you surprised them by being a boy?" Penelope smiled.

" Yeah mama liked Joel so that became my middle name and somewhere they found Derek." " I think that I was supposed to be a boy with well how things turned out later." He was quiet for a moment and then picked up another frame. In it Derek had his arm around a pretty girl and his sister Sarah was in it too.

" Who's that ? She's pretty."

" That's Tia Jennings who used to live across the street. She was the first well girl that I called my girlfriend. We were friends first and she stayed here sometimes when her father drank too much. She and her mom moved away when we were seventeen because well it was just better at the time, I don't know where she is now though."

Penelope nodded and put her hand on his arm. " Was she the one who got away honey?"

He shrugged." Maybe I still think about her sometimes. I wonder if any woman can really handle what I do and yet want to be with me."

" She's out there Derek. You'll find her when the time is right. You have such a big heart that needs to be shared with someone who is real."

He kissed her cheek. " Thank you sweetness. You always know just what to say when I need to hear it. I love you Penelope Garcia."

" I love you right back Derek Morgan." " You're going to make me all warm and fuzzy inside. I think your mom needs help making my bed up , right ?"

" Yes she does, we can finish this conversation later."

She hugged him. " I'm here for a while so we have plenty of time. And I want to see some pictures of little Derek too. I am sure you were a very cute mocha colored baby."

" Oh i'll see what I can do about that. There are probably some around here."


	8. Back Home

A few weeks later : Derek had returned to the team from his time in Chicago with his mom and he wasn't his usual self. He had been working hard as usual but was quieter and a little more serious.

The team was going over a case and had just finished it . They were heading to the jet and when Derek stood up he felt the room spin. Rossi was near him and said " Damn it Morgan." Then he gently moved him to the floor for a moment.

Prentiss went down the hall to call for paramedics.

Garcia said " I knew he hadn't been himself lately but I didn't think he was actually sick." She sighed and moved to the corner of the room opposite where he was in silence.

" He's been dealing with a lot. Hotch being moved to another unit and then Emily becoming Unit Chief with him as the assistant has been a lot to take in. But we will help him feel better.

Then the paramedics arrived. One was a curvy redhead. Derek opened his eyes as she was starting to work on him. " Agent Morgan can you tell me what happened today?"

" Just got lightheaded and well ended up here on the floor."

" All right . Do you have a headache? Your eyes seem a little squinty with the lighting in here."

" A little one." His face went pale for a moment as his head throbbed .

" I would say you are on the edge of a migraine and maybe dehydrated. I will start some IV medication that should help you feel better. I would like to get you moved to that couch at the back of this room though so you can be more comfortable."

Rossi and Reid helped Derek to his feet and got him settled on the couch so the paramedic could insert the IV needle into his hand.

Garcia saw him wince a little. " He hates needles." She said in a whisper. Her eyes teared up and she had to walk out of the room for a minute.

JJ said " I'll be right back let me know how he is."

She went down the hall and found Penelope with her head in her hands. " Hey Pen. He'll be okay."

Penelope looked up with a tear stained face. " I know I just can't be in that room right now JJ. Go see how he is. I just need my lair and some space for a little while."

" All right i'll come and let you know how he is."

JJ went back to the room again as the team members were pacing and being quiet while the paramedics were finishing with Morgan's treatment.

Then the redhead woman walked over to them.

" He's exhausted for one thing . Had the edge of a migraine brewing but we got it in time. Some fluids also helped. I would recommend that he gets some rest and takes at least the remainder of today off to be flat on his back. He will finish the medication soon and I can remove his IV drip. I have seen law enforcement people burn themselves out before and it's not pretty. Please make sure your friend takes care of himself for a while."

Rossi nodded. " We'll do that. When you say he is okay to move he will go home to bed. I promise."

" Good. Now I can take the IV out and he can start to rest and heal. Have a good day agents. "

They thanked her and after she finished she gave the paperwork for Derek to Prentiss. " There is what I did and what he needs. He should feel better with some time and some solid sleep."

Emily nodded " Thank you we will make sure he gets that."

Then she looked at the team and said " All right we are going to Akron as planned. Garcia you will be taking care of Derek. We can arrange for another tech to help us when we need it."

Then Derek said " I can go i'm okay."

" You got dizzy angelfish and you need some rest."

Rossi handed Penelope a key. " He can go to Little Creek. My cat Nero likes company when i'm not home. He's good with new people."

She nodded. " Thank you." " Now be safe crimefighters and I will stay in touch."

Derek said " So i'm grounded then?" It was softer than his usual tone.

Prentiss said " Just take some time and feel better Morgan that's all we want right now."

" Okay." He nodded.

" Angelfish you and I can go to my place when you feel like moving or to Little Creek. I have a key." Penelope said after the team had headed to the jet.

" Little Creek sounds good. Rossi's crib is nice and it will be good for me to get out of the city for a few days."

" Well then that is a date. I do need to stop at my apartment and get a few things. I am supposed to get a foster kitty next week so hopefully we will be back by then. Her name is Ginger and she is a sweetie who just needs a permanent quieter home than one with small kids at the moment."

" You'll be back to get her I promise. And i'm sorry."

" Just slow down and listen to your body." She patted his chest gently as he sat up slowly.

" I think I just need my go bag and then we can go."

" All right let's get started on making you feel like my Derek again."


	9. Chapter 9

At Rossi's home in Litle Creek, Virginia:

Derek stirred when Penelope's car stopped on Dave's circular driveway. " Did I sleep the whole way ?" His voice was lower than usual.

" Not quite angel."

" Sweetness i'm not sure i'm good for sass today."

" That's okay everyone has an off day or two."

" Thank you honey." Then he opened the door to Dave's house as a black cat wandered up to him. " You must be Nero."

" Yes he is."

" Oh, you've seen him before ?"

" We've met yes. He needed my cat carrier to go to the vet , didn't you Nero?"

" Oh I see." The cat purred and nudged his head against Penelope's hand.

" Seems like you have a friend BabyGirl."

" Cause he's a softie and a sweetie."

" Got it." Derek smiled a little and then put his go bag down in the corner of the living room slowly.

He saw some wood stacked near the fireplace so he placed a few pieces in it and then lit a fire. He went over to the couch and sat down after a few minutes.

Derek saw Penelope come over to sit down beside him and touch his arm.

" That's nice."

" This is a nice soft couch." She said . " I think you need a little love Derek."

" Thank you for that, maybe I do."

" That's what i'm here for." She winked at him.

" Would you like to stretch out and rest that mocha colored body for a while?"

" I guess I need that."

" Maybe a little. I think I can find a pillow and blanket for you."

" Thank you."

" You're welcome." Penelope found a blanket and a soft pillow in Dave's hall closet for him.

" There we are."

" How often do you come out here girl?"

" I've visited a few times."

" You seem to know your way around."

" I check on Nero for Dave when he's away with the team chasing bad guys." She shrugged.

He nodded. " It's amazing up here."

" Yes it is."

She spread then blanket over Derek's denim covered legs and the pillow was near his head. " You've lost some weight baby boy."

" I've been doing some extra running lately." He told her.

" I see any reason?"

" Helps me think."

" Well you do know that you can always find me when you need to talk right?"

" I do but sometimes I like to clear my head on a run."

" Oh I understand just know I'm here."


End file.
